


Tear Him Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not literally, Peter is an adult, Poisoning, Slight Possessiveness, Stand Alone, dont worry, just in wade's head, no pedos in this house, not edited, okay maybe some mildly unpeasant discriptions, we die like men in this shack, yay metaphors!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wade's dark thoughts after Peter return from a long day of vigilantism that didn't turn out so well.





	Tear Him Apart

Wade had learned to tone his darker desires down over the years. The deep desire to tear into his lovers, take hold of everything inside them that made them tick. Place their hearts on the fireplace mantel his didn't have. Coddle their brain beside him as he slept. But they ere always so much better when whole. Now, he settled for tearing into scumbags. Threading his gloved fingers through their entrails and brain matter. Watching them squirm as his presses leather finger tips to lungs and veins.

It was an entirely normal day for the most part. Wade had woken up with Peter in his arms, took a good half hour to admire him before waking up the vigilante. They dressed in their suits and bickered- maybe flirt- before heading their respective ways. Peter still had some gripes about his choice to stay in the business of mercenary work, but never gave Wade ultimatum of him or the job.

He was actually attempting to scrub some of the blood from his suit when there was a large clatter from the living room. Normally, Wade wouldn't think anything of it. Peter usually forgot to slow down when swing towards the apartment, landed awkwardly, or even stuck to something as he landed, which always made a mess. However, as Wade bounded out of the kitchen, ready to smother Peter until he pushed him away with stupid cute giggles, he found him crumpled on the ground.

The coffee table was tipped to the side, webbing hung from the open widow. As Wade approached, he noticed the stained stretched across his stomach. In that moment, as he slowed to a halt, with his baby boy curled into the fetal position, shivering and coughing, he had never wanted to tear a person apart more. Find whoever did this, pop their eyes like water balloons, take a pin to their lungs and watch each one deflate pathetically, tie their intestines around their throat and hang them from the ceiling. He could imagine popping off their fingernails and shoving them down their throat until their chokes on them and blood. Tearing their abdominal open and finding a way to fit their hands and feet inside them.

Instead, he kneels beside Peter. His mask covered his steely expression as he carefully tangled him from himself. Slowly, he rolled off the Spider-Man mask. Peter's eyes were clamped closed, his bottom split, blood smeared all over the lower half of his face from his nose, and a bruise around his left eye was already forming that would be a pain to cover.

"Baby, can you hear me?" He asks before he even realizes his mouth is opening. His humanity seems to snap back into him. Peter whined in discomfort as he lifted up into Wade's lap but doesn't hesitate to lean into him. "Is that a yes?" He asks, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his head.

"Wade..." Peter whines, hands weakly groping at his suit as if he didn't hold onto him he'd disappear. "Poison." He grunts, mind obviously attempting to process too much all at once. He had a milelong stare, and his eyebrows were pulled firmly together as if confused. "Scorpion."

Well, at least he now knew who's calf he'd be trying to shove down their throat.

"Fuck- He got you good, Baby." Wade says as his eyes travel down to the large puncture wound on Peter's stomach, green puss around the edges. He then sets to work, trying to get the poisoned male's suit off him without touching the wound or moving too much. It seems the poison fully kicks as he gets the suit down to Peter's waist. His eyes aren't focus on anything in particular, but he seems to be reaching out for something, grabbing at empty air.

Wade offers one arm for Peter to latch onto as he begins to peel the rest of his suit away from him. HIs finger accidentally brushes against a some of the tender flesh tainted green. Peter jerks up, bone crushing grip tightening on Wade's arm, probably fracturing something.

"Fuck- Sorry!" Wade stops trying to take his suit off long enough to soothe his boyfriend. Smoothing his messy hair from his sweaty forehead and wiping away fresh blood from his busted lip. 

"Wade-" Peter whine pitifully and tries to writhe away from him, while still holding onto his arm. "It hurts!" Another sad attempt at a whimper and to move away from Wade's oversized and cold.

"Oh, I know, Baby. I'm sorry, it'll be okay." He says gently, cupping his cheek. For a moment his bloodlust returned to him, but he shoved down his future plans for Scorpion to take care of his Baby boy. 

Once the Spider-Man suit was fully removes an tossed somewhere to the side, Wade quickly retrieved a bowl of cold water and a rag neither of them really liked. He dipped the rag in the water and started with Peter's face. By this time, the vigilante had taken to mumbling incoherently, sometimes with a laser point focus on Wade, or with an expression that said he had absolutely no idea what was happening around him.

When his pretty face was cleaned of both dried and still tacky blood, Wade decided to stop putting tackling his stomach. He starts around the least green areas, pausing when Peter would jerk and yell like wounded animal not yet dead after being shot. How the hell Peter managed to even swing with a wound this deep and infected was beyond Wade. He would be worried the stringer had pierced any organs but Peter's pulse was somewhat fine every time he checked and he didn't _look_ like he was dying.

He had Stark incase Peter ever came too close to death anyways. Rich, semi-adoptive dad was at least good for one thing. And eve though he hated Wade- and wade hated him in return- at least he was grateful the number of times he stopped stupid pretty Pete from dying.

When he had Peter mostly patched up he'd probably run him over to stark towers anyways. He was low on bandages and pain killers for his baby, be better to grab them while he was there dropping him off for some nerd to fix him up better than scatter brain Wade.

He dressed Peter in an oversized jacket that nearly touched his calves before heading out. No one really paid much attention to fully suited up Deadpool, carrying a knocked out man down the street. Perhaps they were finally desensitized to Manhattan's madness, or developed some tact about recording mercenaries doings.

Either way, Wade didn't let it deter him from marching his Sweetheart to Stark towers and walking through the front entrance like it was just any ol' normal Thursday. And maybe it was, for a superhero.

As soon as Peter was handed off to Tony, he exited the tower. Seemingly surprising Tony, who normally had to make sure Wade didn't get in Banner's way. This time he wasn't too concerned whether or not if Banner would be careful enough with his Baby. This time, he had a mission.

Scorpion would never hurt his Baby boy again. Not as long as Wade had arms to tear him apart with.


End file.
